1. Description of the Related Art
At present the Internet has become one of the most popular ways for finding information about educational services.
There are many universities' Web sites and Web sites of other educational establishments where the full information about this university or another educational establishment is given.
There are some Web sites giving information about universities in the world, such as www.braintrack.com, www.ezilon.com, http://univ.cc, www.bulter.nl, www.unesco.org, http://abitur.nica.ru and so on.
Characteristic features of these Web sites are:                availability of a list of foreign or national universities,        a possibility to reach a Web site of a selected university.        
The Web site http://abitur.nica.ru, created by specialists of Information Methodical Center of State Accreditation of Ministry of Education of Russian Federation, is the most similar to the proposed invention. It is possible in this site to select any needed speciality from the available list of specialities, any needed region and city, type of university (classical university, technical university, special university). After that, the site gives a list of educational establishments, offering education on the selected speciality. If you select any university from the received list, you will get information about the duration of education, the level of education required to be present prior to entering the considered educational establishment on the selected speciality, available forms of education (full-time attendance, distance learning, evening courses). Unfortunately, this site is limited to Russia and is not a global site. The site gives a list of specialities only and does not give any characteristics of specialities. The site gives information about high educational establishments, but does not provide information about other educational establishments, companies and private persons, offering educational services.
2. Problems
Analysis of patents and Web sites reveals the following main problems existing in the electronic market of educational services.
1. Some existing patents and Web sites are dealing with organization of educational process via the Internet and provide neither a global electronic market of educational services nor a necessary information support for the global electronic market of educational services.
2. Another part of the existing Web sites are information sites, which means that they simply propose a list of names of universities or other education establishments of high schools. In order to get specific information about proposed educational services it is needed to visit the site of some university. This procedure requires a lot of time. It is practically impossible to visit all the sites of all universities in order to define, which universities offers education on the required speciality. At the present time, it is impossible to get a list of educational establishments in the world, offering education on any considered speciality. Information about characteristics of required specialities is absent in any sites.
3. There is no generalized information in the Internet about specialised secondary educational establishments. There is also no information provided on educational establishments, giving training for blue-collar occupations, on universities or other company's refresher courses, on private persons and companies, which give education services.
4. Educational establishments, companies and private persons, offering education services, are not active participants of information sites. Therefore information on these sites is rarely changed.
5. Existing sites do not provide a frame for the educational market. Therefore there is no possibility for negotiations and conclusion of contracts on rendering of education services in the frame of these sites.
6. There is no world classification of kinds of education services, no world classification of specialities, no world classification of types of educational establishments, no world classification of forms of education, which does not give a possibility for creating a structured database of educational establishments, companies and private persons, offering educational services, and structured database of consumers of educational services.
7. There is no information in existing sites about private persons, looking for education services. Therefore educational establishments, companies and private persons, giving education services, cannot search for potential clients.
The suggested invention solves the abovementioned problems.